<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Balance Ficlets by Winter_Skye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089104">Balance Ficlets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Skye/pseuds/Winter_Skye'>Winter_Skye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventure Zone (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet Collection, Found Family, Light Angst, Memories, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:54:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Skye/pseuds/Winter_Skye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Balance ficlets I've written. I'll update both here and chapter summaries with each chapter's ship(s) and title! Tags will be added as new stories are added and will be listed in the chapter they pertain to! I hope you enjoy :)</p>
<p>Chapter 1: "What Couldn't Be Taken Away"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Balance Ficlets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a silly idea that popped into my head a couple weeks ago and I finally wrote it. </p>
<p>Tags: Light angst, flashback, it's also kind of sweet</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Taako where in the world did you get that scarf?” Lucretia asked as the trio settled into the chairs in front of her desk, Taako tossed one end of the scarf over his shoulder as he answered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t know homie, finally found it again in my stuff all the way at the bottom. Just had it my whole life,” He shrugged as he shifted in the chair and threw his legs over one of the arms. “Don’t remember where it came from. But it’s sick as hell.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The scarf in question was extremely long, looking to be at least twice as long as Taako was tall, and it was divided into 7 blocks of color and looked to be trimmed with red. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Next to him Magnus stifled a cough of the words, “Ugly as hell,” and in doing so dissolved into a coughing fit that resulted in Merle slapping him on the back a couple of times. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me you are in </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> place to judge my fashion choices! Do you even look at yourself in the mirror?!”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Magnus rushed through the Starblaster’s doors, his arms filled with bags.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yo Mags, whatcha got there?” Lup called from the kitchen area as she heard him come in. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“This nice lady in town taught me a new skill!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>At that, Lucretia sat up with interest as Magnus dumped the bags on the couch next to where she was sitting. Looking in she could see different colors of yarn and some long wooden sticks. “Did she teach you to knit?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“She did!!” Magnus grinned.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Taako walked over to them, attempting to not keel over with laughter, “Mags, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you’re</span>
  <em>
    <span> going to knit? Mr. I’m going to fight everything? Knitting?? That’s the funniest shit I’ve heard.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well actually I thought we’d all learn to do it.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>At that there was confused noises from the rest of the crew.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well,” he began to explain, “I thought since we already found the Light this cycle and it’s pretty cold we could make some scarves? I got 7 different colors of yarn so we can each have our own color!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think that’s a great idea!” Davenport said while reaching up to pat Magnus’ hip in approval. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can help teach too,” Lucretia piped up, “I learned back in our plane.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“See this is great! Now everyone come in here and pick your color!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>At Magnus’ words the rest of the crew came into the living area and they passed the skeins of yarn around until they were happy with the colors they had: a red for Lup and a blue for Taako that they enchanted to shimmer gold and silver respectively, green for Merle, teal for Davenport, purple for Lucretia, blue-gray for Barry that almost matched his jeans, and lastly a magenta for Magnus. He also held up a red that matched their red IPRE uniforms and explained they could use it too if they wanted to keep in with the theme. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Through the rest of the cycle the crew learned to knit and made their scarves in their respective sizes. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If at the end of the cycle, a couple days before the Hunger descended Taako grabbed up the forgotten scarves and stowed them away in his room he wouldn’t mention it. And he would continue to not mention it when in the next cycle he would occasionally spend the time alone in his room to stitch them together into one long scarf, and then finish it off with the extra red yarn. So instead he shoved it down into his belongings and was just happy to know it was there. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If there's something you'd like to see definitely feel free to let me know! Either here in the comments, on twitter (@/winter__skye) or in tumblr asks (winter-skye)!!</p>
<p>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>